We Have History Together
by lexibrynjones
Summary: My take on how Elena and Stefan should be reunited. 3


Hey guise. So I just thought you would want to know: While writing this, I played "Can't Help Falling In Love- Ingrid Michaelson" on repeat. It really sets the mood of the piece. And it's really pretty so I recommend listening to it while reading (or before reading) if you so desire. Thanks :D

* * *

><p>Elena grabbed his arm to stop him from turning away.<p>

"Stefan, please. It will only take a couple of minutes."

He stopped, sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Elena breathed as she forced a smile. She moved her feet over to the DVD player.

"You can…um…sit on the couch, if you like."

"I'm fine here, thanks."

The awkward silence pushed Elena to start the video. She stepped back and let it play.

_The screen went from black to Mystic Falls High School; the first day of Elena's junior year. The screen flashed the men's bathroom, Mr. Tanner's history classroom, the graveyard._

Elena saw Stefan's eyes tighten.

_The video showed Elena and Stefan outside the Salvatore house. "I met a girl. We talked. It was epic. And then the sun came up and reality set in. Well this is reality, right here, right now."_

_The screen flashed to a new scene._

"_I'm a vampire"._

_Flash._

"_I would never hurt you, your safe with me."_

_Flash._

"_Goodbye Elena". A tear falls down Elena's cheek. "You're just going to walk away? Don't walk away Stefan. Stefan!_

_Flash._

_"Elena is warm and kind and caring and selfless, and it's real. And honestly, when I'm around her, I completely forget what I am."_

_Flash._

"_I love you , Stefan."_

_Flash._

"_It's who I am, Elena." _

"_Stefan, I'm not gonna give up on you."_

_Flash._

"_I love Stefan. It will always be Stefan."_

With his eyebrows furrowed, Stefan slowly made his way over to the sofa and sat, eyes glued to the TV.

"_It's you and me, Stefan. Always."_

_Flash._

"_Well, I compelled the guard to go on break so I could kiss my girlfriend on the top of the Ferris wheel."_

_Flash._

_Damon was talking to Stefan, "Does Elena know you've been drinking blood?"_

"_I've been drinking hers."_

"_How romantic."_

_Flash._

_"Ok, how about this. Today when we're fighting, if I say 'I can't do this anymore Elena,' what I really mean is that I love you."_

_Flash. _

_"This is a future memory; it's where your boyfriend whispered to you that he loved you." _

_Flash._

_The screen then flickered to Elena and Stefan's first kiss in the Salvatore's front lawn. Then to the Fifties dance. And the meeting with Isobel. And Jenna's death. Founder's Day. The vampire tomb. The lake house. The football game. Stefan's bedroom. Mystic Grill. The Lockwood's mansion. _

_Images of their past were exploding over the TV._

_Elena's house. The well. The bonfire. The woods. The Carnival. The fireplace._

_The school gym._

Even though she knew it was coming, Elena shuddered when she saw Klaus appear on the screen.

"_I've never seen this before. The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl."_

_Flash._

"_TURN IT OFF!"_

_Flash._

The screen was black. The movie was over.

Elena, nervous of his reaction, slowly turned her head toward Stefan. With his elbows resting on his knees, Stefan has his head in his hands, his face covered. Elena stood there, for maybe a minute or two, waiting; waiting for something to happen. Then she realized it's not his place to do something. He had taken care of her so many times, it was her turn now. She moved and sat next to him on the couch, her hand on his shoulder.

"Stefan, it's okay. It's okay, Stefan. It's going to be okay. We can do this. Klaus is gone. Katherine's gone. All we have left to worry about is us. And we can make it. We can push through this, Stefan. All you need to do is…" Elena breathed, "…all you need to do is turn it on. Turn it on, Stefan." A tear swam down her face. "Please, Stefan…please."

Elena closed her eyes trying to keep the tears in. She wouldn't let Stefan see her cry, even if he could hear it. Under her hand, Elena felt Stefan moving. Slowly, her eyes opened, finding a tear stained vampire. He looked at her, his eyebrows still furrowed, as if he was trying to figure out who she was. Elena kept eyes on him and feeling fearless, she wiped a tear off his cheek.

After a moment of staring, Elena's eyes jumped to the ground and scanned for something else to look at; something other than the love her life crying.

And all in the matter of a few seconds, Stefan moved Elena's face back to his and pushed their lips together. A long waited reunion.

They stayed together, on the Gilbert's couch, kissing; not letting go.

In the background, the DVD Elena spent hours in making started playing again; the screen changing from black to the Mystic Falls graveyard.

"_I'm Elena."_

"_I'm Stefan."_

_Elena smiled, "I know. We have history together."_

_Flash._


End file.
